


What's in a Name?

by ximeria



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to the namecalling than just cute pet names...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be destined to be dragged off by this and that muse -- and yeah, I'm bloody well having fun LOL

"Kuro-rin..."

Kurogane grumped but didn't answer.

"Kuro-rin, Kuro-rin, Ku..." another voice joined in.

Kurogane growled and Mokona squealed, hiding behind Kurogane's tormentor number one.

The sun had long since set and with the two kids in bed, Kurogane had hoped to have some time on his own.

Alas, if wishes were horses...

Fay leaned against the wall of the small house they were staying in. Kurogane had slipped up unto the balcony, but Fay had an uncanny knack for finding him.

"So serious," Fay said lightly, his blonde hair almost shining in the pale moonlight.

"What's it to you?" Kurogane hated how Fay always got his temper up.

"Perhaps a lot, perhaps a little," Fay said quietly.

Kurogane could see the soft smile and the closed eyes. Fay always looked happy. At least on the outside.

Weirdo.

From behind Fay, Mokona made a rude noise, then started chanting what sounded suspiciously like Kuro-Kuro-Kuro-poooo.

Kurogane growled again. He was getting a headache from this.

"Time for bed, Mokona," Fay said, shooing the little critter back inside. "Kuro-pon doesn't seem to be in a mood for this tonight."

"Oy," Mokona said, giving Kurogane a heartbroken look, one which Kurogane ignored.

"Kuro-poo, mean," Mokona muttered, but it trudged inside. Kurogane figured that even the little beast had a sense of survival.

"What is it with you and stupid names?" Kurogane asked, trying to relax enough to sit comfortably on the floor.

"I name only the ones I care about," Fay mumbled as he came to sit next to Kurogane.

"You don't do that with the kids," Kurogane pointed out sourly.

"Oh... I do care about Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan," Fay said, smiling softly. "I simply care about you in a different way."

Silence fell between them. Kurogane twisted the words inside his head, trying to make heads or tails of them. "Different?," he finally caved and asked.

"Uh-huh," Fay agreed, still smiling that stupid smile of his.

"Different, how?" Kurogane asked, knowing he'd probably regret asking.

Fay leaned back on one hand and reached out with the other. Kurogane was startled as one slender finger ran from his temple to the base of his neck, raising goose bumps along its path.

"Ah, my dear Kurogane-sama," Fay said in a low voice. "So very strong and serious."

"Hey, don't..." Kurogane began, trying to pull back, but not finding the strength for it. "What is this?" he asked, voice low and angry.

Fay pushed against his chest with two fingers and Kurogane felt his body comply, falling back until he was looking up at the stars.

Daijoubu," Fay mumbled, leaning down over Kurogane. The moonlight created an almost eerie glow around the blonde hair, but it left Fay's face completely veiled in darkness.

"I thought you wouldn't do magic," Kurogane said, wondering where his strength had gone. It was as if it was being sucked out through those two fingers, pinning him to the ground.

Fay chuckled, his breath warm against Kurogane's face. "This is not magic," he said.

"Spell..." Kurogane forced out. "It's a...."

"It's not," Fay laughed, so close that Kurogane thought he could feel the lightest brush of lips against his own.

Kurogane wanted to argue. His body was burning and the sensation was emanating from the middle of his chest where Fay was no longer holding him down with two fingers, but the full flat hand.

"I..."

"Kisu! Kisu!" The voice rang through the open doorway to the house. "Mokona wants kisses too!"

Kurogane froze completely. He wasn't even sure if he was remembering to breathe. With a growl he pushed Fay aside and glared at the open door. "Come here, you little white menace and I'll show you kisses," he hissed as he got up onto his knees.

"Eeeep!" Mokona exclaimed and sped off toward the safety of the house. "Time for beddie-bye-bye!"

Kurogane wondered if he might die of embarrassment.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back. "Don't get angry at the little Manjuu, Fay said quietly.

Kurogane looked down at the hand that slid down from his shoulder to his lower arm. "Now, where was I?" Fay asked, gently, but insistently pushing Kurogane back down. Then he proceeded to lie down next to him, hand still firmly planted in the middle of Kurogane's chest.

Kurogane finally found the strength to raise his own hand and put it over Fay's... Oddly enough, it stayed there, as if he had no power over it. Just... holding it. He was completely mesmerized by Fay who was leaning in over him.

"Ah, my foolish puppy," Fay muttered, licking lightly along Kurogane's lower lip.

Someone whimpered. Kurogane was afraid it hadn't come from the mage. Unfortunately he was the only one there apart from Fay. Not that he'd ever admit to whimpering.

He hadn't.

"Don't..." Kurogane growled, but lips sealed over his swallowed the rest of the words. He wasn't even sure what those words would have been.

Don't do this?

Don't start something that will only end wrong?

Don't do this to me? Don't do this to yourself?

...don't stop?

Fay curled up against him, nuzzling his way from Kurogane's mouth down his neck until he was resting alongside Kurogane, head on his shoulder.

Kurogane blinked up a the stars. Was that it?

"Just don't want to rush anything," Fay mumbled against his neck.

Oh... he'd asked it out loud. And not rushing things... sounded kind of good. For a little while he just lay there, staring up at the night sky.

Yelping, Kurogane was jolted back to reality when a hand slipped down inside his waistband. "What happened to taking it slow?" he growled, clamping a hand hard down on Fay's, trapping it just above its obvious destination.

"Awwwww, Kuro-pon!" Fay giggled right into his ear, the hot breath sending shivers down Kurogane's spine. "Slow's only fun for so long." A quick twist and Fay pulled away and got to his feet.

"Huh!?" Well, things were looking more ...normal now. For a moment there, he'd actually thought Fay might be serious.

"Hyuu, hyuu! Last one in bed gets to sleep on the wet spot!" With that, Fay moved with ridiculous speed through the doorway.

Kurogane sputtered. No way in hell was that blonde weirdo dictating the how's and why's. With a growl he got up and stalked after Fay. "If I'm sleeping on the wet spot, I'm damned well topping," he muttered.

Madness was most obviously catching.

The End


End file.
